


SOMETHING MORE

by LilRamona



Category: Drama - Fandom, Joey Ramone - Fandom, New York City - Fandom, Ramones, Real Person Fiction, Romance - Fandom, punk - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Love, Punk Rock, Ramones - Freeform, Romance, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You attend a New Year's Eve party with Joey Ramone, the lead singer of the punk rock band the Ramones. The party is located at a luxury penthouse in Manhattan. The evening starts out with a bit of drama but by the time the New Year arrives, all is fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SOMETHING MORE

New Years Eve 1978

You walk through the front door. You have just gotten home from work. Since it was New Year’s Eve, you only worked half a day. The office closed early and you were thankful for that.

You walk into the kitchen and check your answering machine. There are 2 messages. You press the button and play them.

The first one is a message from your mother, telling you to call her. 

The second message is from your friend, Joey. He was the lead singer in the punk rock band called The Ramones. He called to ask if you need a ride to a New Year’s Eve party you guys were attending at a friend’s penthouse. The Ramones were going to perform, along with another band. The person hosting the party is record executive Jessica Davis, a mutual friend of yours and Joey’s. 

You dial Joey’s number and wait for him to answer.

When he does, you say, “Hi Joey...I got your message”. 

Joey: Hey…uh, I was wonderin’ if you wanted me to send Monte to get you?

You: Yeah, that’d be great. Are you coming with him?

Joey: No, he’s at a meeting now but he can swing by there to get ya afterwards and then you guys come here to get me and Artie.

You: Ok, sounds good. 

Joey: Can you be ready at nine?”

You: Yeah, sure. 

Joey: Cool. Hey, I’m glad you’re going. You shouldn’t be alone on New Year’s Eve.

You: Thanks. I’ll try to have a good time.

Joey: Quit thinking about that shithead. It’s over with, ya know?

You: I know. I gotta get ready, so I’ll see you later. Bye.

You hang up the phone. 

You don't want to hear a lecture from Joey. He knows that you are still under a slight depression over your ex, Jimmy. You and Jimmy had dated for a year, but things went downhill when he started doing drugs. Your relationship took a toll for the worst. You gave him the ultimatum of you or the drugs and he chose the drugs. So you left him and that was that. This happened a month ago. 

Joey enjoyed telling you that he was right about Jimmy. He never liked him, from day one. You remember the day you introduced them to each other, at a Ramones show. Joey had pulled you aside and said, “I dunno about this guy.” You had told Joey to give him a chance. However, Jimmy was always jealous of your friendship with Joey. One time, they almost got in a fist fight at a show. Jimmy had gotten drunk and ran his mouth. You sighed and decided to do your best to forget about him.

You draw your bath and proceed to get ready for the evening.

Two hours later, you are standing in front of the mirror looking at yourself. You had chosen to wear a black, velvet mini-skirt, a white blouse and black, knee high boots. Your hair is long and loose. You apply some perfume on your neck. You are satisfied with the way you look. 

The doorbell rings and you know it’s Monte, the Ramones tour manager, there to pick you up.

You run to the door and open it. Monte smiles and says, “Wow, look at you!”

You smile and say, “Thanks for coming to get me.” You grab your coat, purse and walk out of the apartment with Monte.

Monte says, “Well Joey was pretty insistent, not that I can complain about coming to pick up a pretty girl.” 

Monte helps you into his van and you take off for Joey’s apartment.

As he is driving, Monte looks over at you and says, “Joey says you work as a secretary.”

You say, “Yeah, at the All State building.”

Monte says, “A hard working girl, huh? Joey needs someone like you. He dates all these undesirables. You’d be good for him.”

You look at Monte and laugh. You say, “I really care about Joey, but he’s one of my best friends. I’d be scared of messing up our friendship by dating.”

Monte shrugs and says, “Well you never know what can happen. I just know he needs to quit wasting his time with girls that are zeros.”

You smirk and shake your head. You knew Monte was correct about the girls Joey dated. He always dated girls that were stupid, into drugs or sluts. You tried to tell him he could do better, but he did what he wanted. Not that you should judge...Joey had tried to warn you about Jimmy, but you didn’t listen. 

Thirty minutes later, you and Monte walk into Joey’s apartment. The place is a mess and his 2 cats come up to greet you, along with Joey.

Joey gives you a hug and says, “Hi, uh, you look great.” He checks out your outfit.

You say, “Thank you. As do you.” He always looked the same..wild hair, ripped jeans, leather jacket, dark shades, cute smile. 

Artie comes over and says, “Hey you”. He gives you a hug. You thought Artie was a real sweetheart. He was the Ramones graphic artist, and a close friend. 

Monte says, “We should get going.”

Joey says, “Yeah, let’s go.”

Forty minutes later, you are all at Jessica’s. You had to check in and present your invitation before entering. 

Her penthouse is amazing. It was decorated with silver, gold and white balloons. There is a huge, 15 foot Christmas tree decorated beautifully in the middle of the foyer. The huge windows in the penthouse overlook the city of Manhattan. You can’t believe how many people are in attendance- at least 100. And not everyone that was invited,was there yet.

You say, “Wow, this place is gorgeous.”

Monte says, “I’m gonna go look for the other guys...see if they are here yet.” 

Artie says, “I’ll go with you, man.”

They both walk off, in search for the other Ramones.

Joey says to you, “Let’s go get a drink.”

You across the room, to the bar area and Joey orders 2 drinks for you and him. He already knows your drink of preference-Absolute and cranberry.

Joey hands you your drink and says, “Let’s go mingle.”

You walk around the room and see a few people you both know. Joey stops to talk to a few them and you go along with him.

You didn’t really feel like being there, but you didn’t want to stay home alone on New Year’s Eve.

You were wondering why Joey wasn’t with his little bitch of a girlfriend, anyway. You hadn’t really had a chance to talk this evening. She was a piece of work. The last time you attended a Ramones show, she gave you the evil eye every time Joey came near you.

You spot Jessica and wave at her. She comes over to talk to you and Joey for a few minutes.

At around 10:00pm, Monte alerts the Ramones that they’ll be playing in five minutes. 

You look over at the area they’ll be performing and it’s a big spacious room with red, pink and yellow lights lit up. There is a small platform that is the stage area. It looks pretty.

You ask Joey, “How many songs are you guys gonna play?”

Joey says, “Not many...I think they only want us to play for half an hour and then the next band plays.”

You look around the room and see more and more people arriving.

You say, “Well, you’ll have quite the audience. There are more people here than CBGB can fit.”

Monte comes over to Joey and says, “Joey...it’s time.”

Joey looks at you and you says, “Are you gonna watch us?”

You say, “Of course.” He smiles and walks away with Monte.

You decide you’d better hit the restroom before going to watch the band. 

The penthouse has 3 restrooms to pick from. You find the nearest one, but there are 2 women waiting to use it. You stand in line and sigh.

The girl in front of you, who is an older, chubby blonde, says, “Say, are you Joey Ramone’s girlfriend?”

You say, “Nope, I’m not.”

The girl in front of her says, “Could have fooled me! You should just own up to it, instead of trying to hide it.”

You feel your blood boil and say, “Own up to what? Why don’t you mind your own business?”

You couldn’t believe what just happened. Why the hell were they so interested in your personal life?

You walk away and look for one of the other restrooms there. You hear the 2 girls snickering as you walk away.

You hear Joey’s voice, “We’re the Ramones and we’d like to thank Jessica for inviting us to be here tonight. This one’s called Blitzkrieg Bop!”

The bands starts to play. You feel guilty for not being there to watch the band.

You find the restroom and thankfully, there is no wait.

You lock the door once inside, you do your business. You hear someone knock on the door as you are fixing your hair and make-up. You sigh. You throw the tube of lip gloss back in your purse and open the door. There is a line of 3 people waiting.

You decide to go check out the Ramones play.

As you make your way to the area, you feel someone grab your arm. It’s Jimmy, your ex-boyfriend.

You are surprised he is there, as he wasn’t friends with Jessica. If you had known he was going to be in attendance, you would not have come. 

You look at him and to your amazement, you feel nothing. He was dressed in a black button down shirt, black jeans and Doc Martens. His black wavy hair was in a pony tail. You had to admit, he looked good.

You say, “What are you doing here?”

Jimmy says, “I was invited.”

You say, “I didn’t know you knew Jessica.”

Jimmy laughs and says, “I don’t, but my date does.”

You say, “So, where is your date?”

Jimmy says, “She’s getting us some drinks.”

You say, “You should have been the one getting HER a drink, ya know?”

Jimmy snickers and says, “You sure don’t change.”

The Ramones were playing, Sheena Is A Punk Rocker…..”well she’s a punk, punk, punk rocker…”

You look at him and say, “I’ll talk to you later. I wanna check out the band.” 

Jimmy scoffs, “Word has it that you and Joey are an item now. I knew he had the hots for you.”

You shake your head and ignore him. Word has it? It’s funny how hearsay can spread like wildfire. Just because you and Joey arrived at the party together, everyone assumes you are an item. You laugh to yourself.

You stop at the bar on your way back to get a cold beer for Joey. You knew he’d be thirsty and wanting a drink when he got off stage.

You make your way up to see the band. You stand next to Artie. You see Joey glance over at you.

He speaks into the microphone. “Shock Treatment!”

You watch Joey scream into the microphone. Johnny plays furiously, as do the other Ramones.

The band plays 5 more songs. When the band was done playing, Joey yells into the microphone, “Happy New Year!”

The band makes their way off the small stage.

Monte hands Joey a towel so he could wipe his face. 

You say, “Here, I got you a cold beer.” Joey takes it and says, “Thanks.” You watch him take a long swig.

A few female fans make their way over to Joey and talk to him. You feel unimportant and ignored.  
You decide to walk around and see who else you can mingle with.

You see a couple of female friends from the club and go talk to them for a bit. Mendy Brown and Sherry White.

Mendy says, “Did you see Jimmy here?”

You say, “Uh yeah…I feel sorry for his date.” The girls laugh. You continue to talk to them for a few more minutes.

Just then you feel someone put their arm around your waist. You turn and see Jimmy there.  
You remove his hand from your waist and say, “Stop.”

He appears to be drunk. He says, “I wanna talk to you.” You can smell the alcohol on his breath.

You say, “I have nothing to say to you. Where’s your date?”

He replies, “In the restroom.”

You spot Joey walking over to you. He puts his arm around you and says, “Is he bothering you?”

Jimmy says, “Joey! How nice to see you. I see you wasted no time in snatching up my girlfriend.”

Joey scowls and says, “You mean ex-girlfriend, yeah? How about you mind your own fuckin’ business.” He pauses for a bit and adds, “Yeah, I did snatch her up and it’s your loss.” Joey tightens his grip around you. 

You get what he was doing and why. Joey was getting back at Jimmy. You decide go along with it and you put your arm around Joey’s tiny waist.

You happen to see the 2 nasty girls from the bathroom walk by. They look at you and Joey and you hear one of them say, “She’s such a liar”, as they walk away.

Joey looks at you with a puzzled look and you say, “I’ll tell you about that later.”

Jimmy’s date walks over and stands near him. She is an attractive girl with blonde hair and a nice curvy figure. You decide it’s not her fault that her date is a drunken fool. You give her a look of sympathy and say, “You better keep your eye on him.”

Joey says to you, “We should go.” He takes you by the hand and escorts you to a different room. You had never held Joey’s hand before and it felt a bit awkward, but good at the same time.

You both find a couch to sit on. Joey crosses his long legs.

He demands, “So who the hell invited HIM here?”

You say, “His date is friends with Jess.”

A sour look comes over Joey’s face. He says, “I can’t stand that guy. What did you ever see in him?”

You say, “Well, I can ask you the same about your little girlfriend.”

Joey flips his hair and says, “What girlfriend? I gave her the boot last week.”

You say, “Seriously? I was wondering why she wasn’t here with you. You deserve better, anyway.”

Joey says, “She was too damn clingy plus she had a problem with me being friends with you.”

You laugh and say, “I never gave her reason to hate me.”

Joey says, “Uh, doesn’t matter. If a girl looks better than her, she hates them.”

Joey changes the subject and says, “Anyway, why did those girls call you a “liar” when they walked by?”

You say, “Because when I went to the restroom, they asked if you and I were a couple and I said no. So then they walk by and see you and I with our arms around each other.”

Joey leans forward, runs his fingers through his long hair and nastily says, “Screw ‘em, what the hell do they care?”

You shrug and say, “Who knows...maybe they have the hots for you.”

Joey scoffs and says, “Well they ain’t my type.”

You look at Joey and say, “Why are you so crabby all of a sudden?”

Joey says, “Because that moron pissed me off.” He was referring to Jimmy. 

You smile at Joey’s sour face and say, “He won’t bother us anymore tonight. What time is it anyway? Is it almost midnight?”

Joey looks at his watch and says, “Quarter til.”

You sigh and say, “I need another drink.”

Being the gentleman Joey is, he stands up and says, “What do you want? The same?”

You say, “You should get us some champagne this time, so we can toast to the New Year.”

He says, “I’ll be right back.”

Joey disappears into the crowd and makes his way to the bar. You see a couple of people stop him to talk.

As you sit there watching him, a weird feeling comes over you. You feel this sudden closeness to Joey. You hadn’t spent time with him in awhile, prior to tonight. Both of your relationships had gotten in the way of your friendship. You just realized, that this is the first time, since you’ve been friends with Joey, that both of you were single at the same time.

Ten minutes pass and you hear someone say, “Only 5 more minutes for the new year!”

You sit there alone waiting and contemplate getting up to go see what was taking Joey so long.

He finally appears with 2 glasses of champagne. He hands you a glass. 

“5,4,3,2,1..Happy New Year!” The noise makers go off.

You go over to Joey to give him a kiss on the cheek, but he turns his head and kisses you on the lips. It takes you by surprise, but you enjoy it. His full lips feel so warm and soft against yours. 

When the kiss is over, he says, “Happy New Year, beautiful.”

You stare into his eyes and time stands still. Something has changed and the feelings you have for him are no longer of just friendship. 

You say, “Joey…”

He takes your glass of champagne and puts it down on a nearby table, along with his.

He takes your hand and says, “Uh, what would you say if I told you I love you?”

Your heart pounds violently. You say, “I...I would tell you that I….I love you too.”

He pulls you close to him and holds you. His arms feel so right around you. You can’t believe what is happening, but it’s a wonderful feeling.

Joey whispers in your ear, “I’ve always loved you, ya know.”

You say, “I didn’t know.”

Joey looks at you and says, “I think that’s why nothing has worked out for me. Nobody compares to you. And when I saw that shithead with his arm around you tonight, I wanted to beat his face in. All I kept thinkin’ is, she belongs with me.”

You touch his face gently and say, “Monte will be happy that we’re together.”

Joey laughs and says, “ No kiddin’...he really likes you and he never likes anyone I’m with. And ya know what...I deserve better and better is you. Don’t be afraid of this. We’ll be fine, ya know?”

You teasingly say, “Are you one hundred percent sure you love me?”

Joey wraps his arms around you and looks in your eyes. He says, “ A thousand percent. I’ve never been so sure of anything in my fuckin’ life., I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I’m with you.”

♥


End file.
